


bawalah aku kembali ke masa sebelum semua dimulai

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #IFDrabble, Canon Era, Character Study, Friendship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari kita menghitung:<br/><i>satu,</i><br/><i>dua,</i><br/><i>tiga,</i><br/><i>empat</i>(…)</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Hari Karya Penggemar International 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bawalah aku kembali ke masa sebelum semua dimulai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Judul fanfiksi ini merupakan terjemahan dari lirik lagu **The Scientist** yang dibawakan oleh _Coldplay_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


**1.**

Teikou. Tim basket.

**2.**

Kelas satu, pengelompokan. _String_ pertama.

**3.**

Dua mata warna merah memerhatikan sekitar. Rambut hijau kalah tinggi dari rambut ungu, kalah lentur dengan rambut biru gelap.

_**4.** _

_Shoot_ , masuk. Tiga poin.

—

**1.**

Grup kecil, pertandingan, enam orang. Satu keluar, satu mengganti.

**2.**

Perubahan kapten.

**3.**

Rambut hijau menjadi wakil kapten.

**4.**

Perbincangan lebih lama dari biasanya.

—

**1.**

Kelas. Piano. Musik mengalun. Biola mengiringi.

**2.**

Kelas. Sepulang sekolah. Strategi. Sore hari. Meja.

**3.**

Papan _shogi_.

_**4.** _

_Klak. Klak. Klak._

—

**1.**

Ketenangan. Kepercayaan.

**2.**

Kebahagiaan.

**3.**

Di antara gorden, senyuman.

**4.**

Emas.

—

**5.**

(Midorima?)

**6.**

Shintarou.

**7.**

( _Maaf._ )

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari karya penggemar sedunia!
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
